Inuyasha Snippets
by Bexs113
Summary: Inuyasha one-shots. May contain high volumes of fluff and happiness.
1. Bad Word

ATT: I do not own any of the Inuyasha world nor any characters residing in it. ENJOY!

"Mommy?" Kagome set down the cloth she was stitching and looked at the tiny hanyou standing next to her.

"Yes love? What is it?" Her daughter to scuff her feet across the ground.

"Why do the village children teach their puppies bad words?" Her cubby little face was frame by thick black locks. She looked puzzled.

Kagome titled her head at the child. "Bad words? What are they saying?"

Her daughter looked around for signs of people over hearing them. Flicking her ears back and forth. She looked up at her mother and gestured her to lean in closer. Kagome knelt becoming eye level with the child. In the tiniest whisper she said, "ouswari."

Kagome pulled back slightly with a snort. Her daughter looked befuddled, her face an exact replica of her father's look of confusion.

"Who told you that, she mouthed the word ' _ouswari'_ was bad?" Kagome of course knew the answer to this but she wanted her daughter to say it.

"Daddy did. Isn't it bad?" Kagome chuckled and massaged a tiny, black ear. "It's a bad word to Daddy." Kagome told her calmly.


	2. Wishes

"Papa, if you could catch a shooting star what would you wish for?" His daughter's face was turned up towards the sky. Her big eyes reflecting the stars above.

With a small "keh." Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around the child. "I don't need to catch shooting stars to make wishes."

She gave him a head tilt. "Why not?"

With a soft kiss to the top of her head Inuyasha replied, "Because your mama has already given me everything I could have asked for."


	3. Lazy Mornings

It was one of those perfect lazy mornings. Warm layers of soft blankets coupled with cuddles and sweet kisses. Kagome lay on her side in Inuyasha's arms. She felt his claws skimming slowly up and down her back, drawing spirals and what could have been misshapen hearts. She nuzzled her face into his neck, hair tickling her nose, pressing kisses to the underside of his jaw. A deep rumble of satisfaction vibrating through his chest.

"Say it." Her words mingling with sleepy giggles. The sun from the window cast a warm glow around the room.

A smile pulled to one side of his mouth. He rolled his eyes slightly and glanced down at his wife. "Say what." He replied

She squirmed her body tighter to his, running her nose along his jaw.

"Please?" She asked with a kiss to his neck.

Inuyasha sighed, "You were right. Staying in bed one more day after being "sick" isn't going to kill me."

Kagome wiggled herself in a lazy happy dance. "Uh huh and you better not forget it, sir."

"Mmmm." He purred "Sir? And what will I do with all this pent up energy, Ma'am?"

"Oh." She said as she threw her leg across his and rolled on to his chest. "I can't think of a few things…"

He pulled her face in for a kiss and smiled, "Good."


	4. New World: Pt 1

"Here… Let me help you with that." Kagome's words were gentle and comforting as her fingers fumbled with the metal clasp of the "hoodie".

They stood in the foyer of the Higurashi house, he wasn't in his fire rat, no Kagome and her mother had retired his garment to a closet in the room he now occupied. Looking to the small mirror hanging on the wall he saw someone he didn't recognize. Silver locks pulled back with a small black band, outer garment a familiar red, pants a rough, blue fabric, metallic eyes looked sleep deprived and worn.

Inuyasha felt a wave of panic fall over him, his mind swirling in thoughts. It had been two weeks since his permanent move to Kagome's era and everything was alarming, clustered, and different. Sure he'd dabbled in this world a few times but now it was forever. They were still on the same "planet" as Kagome had once explained but it felt so crowded and loud now. The bark of his favorite tree had felt the same but he didn't hear the noise of clear skies and birds, now it was mechanic monsters and the sky smelt burnt and dirty.

A small hand rested against his chest, "Inuyasha?" Kagome's forehead was creasing with a line of worry. The question was unspoken but he knew what she was asking.

"Yea, I'm alright." He wrapped an arm lazily around her waist pulling her to him. His lips pressing to her bangs.

He held them there taking a long moment to breath her in. His nerves subsided, this was worth it, being here with her was better than being without.

"Come on we're going to miss the train." She helped him dawn a pair of black shoes, by far the weirdest garment the ladies of the household had forced him to wear. But he had to admit there was a cloud comfort quality to the "shoes".

"Don't forget your pack you two!" Mrs. Higurashi caught them at the steps of the shrine, "Have a good time." She said with a smile, hugging her daughter.

Inuyasha had given up trying to take in every detail of the world around him after their first few outings. He felt grateful for the cap buffering the noise of the busy streets. Kagome had refused to tell him where this trip was taking them only saying that, "They deserved a break."

The metal train was crowded with people something that inherently made him on edge, but Kagome stayed glued to his side. As the sun slowly continued its climb the train became less and less crowded. Eventually Kagome was able to coax him into taking a seat with her. Looking out the window he noticed that the buildings were reseeding and the scenery became cascades of green as Kagome dosed against his shoulder.

A "bing" overhead had her stirring, "Train to pull into Yufuin Station. Next Stop Yufuin Station."

"That's us." Kagome said with a yawn.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at his best friend and felt torn between smiling and kicking himself in the rear. "A hot spring? Really Kagome? If you wanted a bath you can just do that at home." He cocked an eye brow at her chuckling.

To Kagome's credit she held her head high even as she turned a lovely shade of pink. "You looked like you need some time out of the city." She said with an air of indigence.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, she was right. The air was clear and the large expanse behind the hot spring building was full of trees and mountains, it made him feel at easy. He looked at her and with a crooked grin. "Alright wench, you win."


	5. New World: Pt 2

As Inuyasha leaned against the balcony door frame, staring out into the expanse of mountain, he wished that he had taken more time to take in the scenery during their travels in the feudal era. Spent less time brooding over battles and just living…

Small hands came around his waist startling him, but relaxing once he saw he familiar dark fringe of Kagome's hair.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go for a run?" she said nuzzling deeper against his back

"Uh… A run? Perplexed, he looked back at her, his hands wrapping naturally around hers.

"Yea, there is barely anyone out there," Kagome looked out across the landscape "You could blow off some steam, exercise is supposed to be cathartic. I bet you could make it up that peak and be back here in less than an hour at full speed."

Her compliment brushed lightly at his ego, stoking it. "You think? Hmmm… Let's find out." With that he crouched, reaching back under her knees pulling her to his back and leaping over the back wall in one smooth motion. He felt her grip tighten on her arms, the air rushing out of her lungs in a gasp.

"Innuyashaa!" her knees tighten against his waist "A little more warning next time please!"

"Nah." He said with a defiant chuckle.

He pitched them forward, racing pass trees and scatterings of lakes and roof tops. His cap flew back into Kagome's face but she had enough composure to stow it against her chest. This was better, he felt clear air on his face, a small amount of sweat was coming off him. He had Kagome just where he liked her, cling to his strength, her heart beat loud against his back as they made their way up the mountain.

Once they had reached the peak he let her slide down his back and they stood there. All around them was wide stretches of land, dotted with green of nature and the grey of modern life. It looked like an expertly made quilt come to life, everything moved, every inch of it worth exploring. He was startled to find Kagome staring at him, too late to hide the look of wonder on her face.

"Sorry…" she started to ramble "I know it's not right to stare, you just looked peaceful and I'm just so relieved and glad that you're starting to feel better. It's all so different, there so much you have to get used to, and I know you're here for me, that you did it for-"

He cut her off with his lips against hers. Inuyasha had never been a man of many words. He was working on that, but he hoped his actions were good enough for now. He pulled her to him tightly, fitting her warm frame against his. Pulling his lips away he pressed them against her forehead.

"Stop fussing woman, I'm glad I'm here." Was all he could say with the onslaught of emotions crashing against him.

* * *

ATT: Hi guys! So I'm making these snippets short because I'm using them as warm ups to continue my other stories! But I'm writing them, why not share them? I'm all up for feed back! I have three other prompts that people have given me so far and I'm hoping to do some shorties on those as well before I continue with edits and uploads of new chapters for _Cleanse_ and _Time Apart_. If you also have prompts go ahead and submit them on my Tumblr. Link in my Bio. Love you guys!

P.S. Should I go for a part three?


End file.
